


Sleepy Day

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Eren Yeager, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Massage, Sleepy Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Eren had a very lazy day, so lazy that he managed to pull his Captain down with him. It was when Erwin found those two being lazy together on a couch in Captains office, he realized that maybe it was a good idea to have a break once in a while.





	Sleepy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something for those that just like to read some fluff. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

Eren was walking towards his Captains office. Commander Erwin had given him a stack of paperwork to give to Captain Levi. He was not envious of his Captain at the moment. So when he knocked on the door, knowing that his Captain was busy he didn’t get an answer right away.

Eren tilted his head. That was a bit weird. Usually, Captain Levi would be answering right away. He knocked again, still not getting an answer. He shifted the paper stack to one hand and felt the door, to see if it was open. To his surprise it was. Usually, when he wasn’t there he locked his office. He would know because he has ended up sitting in front of the door waiting for his Captain to return.

He peeked inside and saw that it was indeed empty. He shrugged and stepped inside and locked the door after himself. Then he proceeded to walk over to the desk and put the stack of papers down. He saw that most papers were in a disarray and he frowned. It was very messy, something he rarely saw from his Captain. He sat down in the very comfortable chair behind the desk and started sorting out the mess of paperwork in front of him.

He knew for a fact that his Captain didn’t mind it, because he had done so a few times before, and his Captain hadn’t said anything at all.

Eren gave up a cute yawn and finished he cleaning if his Captains desk and looked around. His Captain wasn’t there and he wondered where he could be. After all, if he wasn’t in his office he would be training his squad. But he had already been to the training grounds and it was empty.

He got a bit sad and just plopped down on the comfortable couch that was in the office and curled up and decided to just wait for his Captain to return. To be honest, he felt a bit lost.

Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Levi growled and just glared at the people he passed. He was tired and just annoyed how stupid people could be. He had been cleaning up after the mess some of the new cadets had done in the Mess Hall. Just because it was called a “mess hall” didn’t mean they needed to make a mess in there. Considering they used it for a lot of purposes it always needed to be clean and available. So Levi had to take it upon himself to keep it clean. He somewhat regretted that. But at the same time not. Those brats really didn’t know how to clean properly, so it always needed up with him doing the job anyways. He saw no need to watch the brats fail both times. It was just a waste of time.

He was on his way back to his office, he already hated the fact that he left a mess in his own office. He just hoped that when he was gone his paperwork didn’t grow, but he also knew that was a dream that never would come true.

He saw that everyone avoided stepping into his sight and that he was very grateful for. He rather not deal with anyone right now.

When he stepped towards his office he froze. The door he was very certain he locked, was now open and he was ready to scold the one who had invaded his office, hating people in there.

He slammed the door open and immediately laid eyes on a now drowsy but awake Eren. He sighed and shook his head in defeat. That brat always managed to get in here.

“Captain? You’re back, I was wondering where you were,” he said with an extremely cute yawn. Levi sighed and sat down behind his desk. Eren just stayed on the couch and rubbed his eyes.

“Brat, what are you doing here? I was certain I locked the office, so how did you get in?” he asked and looked at his desk. He was silently thanking the brat he had sorted his papers. Eren had a tendency to do that when he was bored. It was one thing he never complained about.

“But, the office was unlocked when I arrived here, and when I saw it was empty I wondered where Captain was,” he said with a cute worried look and Levi rather not look at his cute brat when he was being so sweet looking.

“I’m very certain I locked it before leaving,” he said and looked around to see that everything was in its place.

“Must be Major then, I heard they wanted your permission to use your Squad for something,” he said and Levi nodded. Hanji had found him when he was cleaning. But they hadn’t told him they had been to his office.

He had given Hanji permission to use his Squad because he rather not deal with them today. For some reason, they always bothered him on bad days.

“So did Major find you?” Eren asked and looked at him with big eyes and Levi nodded.

“Yes, I was cleaning up after the new brats,” he growled. Just thinking about it made him pissed.

“Oh, what did they do?” Eren asked and stood up and walked over to his Captain. He looked worried.

“They messed up the Mess Hall,” he groaned. He didn’t move when Eren walked up behind him and started to give him a light massage. He groaned and leaned his head backward. Eren giggled and leaned over his Captain, making his fluffy bangs fall towards his Captain.

“Eren, what are you doing here?” he asked and Eren smiled.

“I was giving Captain his paperwork from Commander,” he said with a cute tilt of his head and Levi groaned. It never ended.

“But Captain seems tired,” he said and before he knew it. Eren had grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair and more or less just manhandled his Captain on to the couch he had been napping on.

“Sit Captain, and take a break,” Eren said and pushed Levi down on the very much comfortable couch. Levi cursed silently. Why did he have to have such a comfortable couch?

Levi let his brat do whatever he wanted and to his surprise, Eren pulled off his boots and started to give his feet massage. It felt very nice actually.

“Captain has been running around without stop for days now, so I think you need a break,” Eren said with a grin and Levi could only nod in agreement. He was tired. Not surprised, but he was always tired, considering his insomnia. But Eren, his brat really had helped a good deal with that. He actually slept more than he could remember in his entire life since Eren came barreling into his life. Loud and extremely cute.

“Eren, stop,” he groaned and Eren did just that.

“Why?” he asked with a cute frown. Looking worried he had hurt his Captain in some way.

“Come here brat,” Levi said and patted the seat next to him and Eren did just that. He said down and before he knew it. Levi had been the one manhandling his brat.

He managed to maneuver Eren so they now laid down. Eren on his chest, with his head just under Levi’s chin. Eren frowned. His Captain must really feel stressed if he sought out this kind of comfort from him. Levi never did that unless he was upset or really annoyed and needed to calm down or just plain stressed out.

Eren didn’t say anything. He just nuzzled closer to his Captain and waited.

Levi on the other hand sighed. He really needed a break. His cute brat was a good way to relax him. He absently played with the fluffy brown locks of his hair and wondered how he was keeping it so fluffy and soft.

Before they both knew it, they had fallen asleep. The comfortable silence and the lulling sound of his Captains steady breathing and heartbeat were making him tired.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Erwin was walking towards Levi’s office. Eren was supposed to bring back those papers right away. He needed them, but it seemed like something was holding him up. So he decided to see where Eren had gone too. Usually, Eren was good at following his orders, so he was surprised to notice that Eren wasn’t back yet.

Erwin walked past Hanjis office. He heard how they and the new cadets had made a mess in the Mess Hall. But when he passed it was spotless and he shook his head with humour in his smile. Levi was at work once more.

It was when he arrived at Levi’s office he knocked. He didn’t get an answer so he just opened it and made big eyes over what met him in there.

Both Levi and Eren was laying on the couch. In fact, Eren was using Levi as a couch. Laying between Levi’s legs and Levi had a hand tangled him his brown locks. They both were sleeping. Eren nuzzled closer to Levi’s chest and gave up a deep sigh.

Erwin froze. Not wanting to wake either of them. He realized that Levi must have been pulled very thin for him to allow Eren to be that close to his person. But then again, Eren was the only one that actually was allowed to be that close without him more or less kill them on the spot. Erwin knew. He had seen many try to be close to Levi but failed miserably.

Erwin silently walked into Levi’s bedroom behind the door of the other side of the room. He took the blanket and walked back out and put it over the sleeping pair. Not wanting to bother Levi about anything he wrote a note to him and laid it on the desk. The note in question said he could take a few days off to just do nothing.

He smiled when he saw that Eren had sorted through the papers on Levi’s desk and took back some of the finished paperwork and walked out. He quietly locked the door, so the pair wouldn't be bothered. He needed to tell Hanji not to bother them. If Levi had been high strung enough to seek comfort from Eren it was bad, so usually, they just sent Eren his way when they noticed Levi’s mood went south. Because in the end, Eren was the only one Levi would listen to about his own health.

Erwin walked away and was met with Hanji and Moblit. 

“Hanji, don’t bother Levi anymore today,” he said and they looked at him with wonder.

“He was high strung enough that he let Eren sleep on him, they are currently sleeping in his office,” he said and Hanji frowned and nodded.

“I didn’t notice,” they said with a worried look and took the papers from Moblit who followed them in silence.

“I didn’t either, just be thankful Eren did before it became too bad,” he said and they nodded.

“Did you give him some time off?” they asked and Erwin nodded.

“Yes, a few days. You know how restless Levi gets after a few days of nothing, but then again, I’m very certain Eren can keep Levi busy without him being stressed and annoyed.

“Eren really has a gift there,” Hanji said with a big smile and laughed. Erwin and Moblit nodded in agreement.

All three continued to walk towards Erwin’s office and it was when they arrived that they were met with Armin and Mikasa. In fact, Armin looked pensive. Mikasa just looked plain angry and annoyed.

“Commander! Have you seen Eren? he was supposed to meet us a while ago in the courtyard,” Armin asked and Erwin nodded.

“Tiny blond!” Hanji yelled in excitement and tried to throw themselves at Armin. Keyword being tried. Because Erwin was quick enough and managed to grab Hanji by the neck of their jacket and keep them in place.

“Yes, I’m fact, he is currently sleeping on Levi’s couch,” Erwin said with a smile and Armin nodded. Understanding what he hadn’t said out loud.

“Of course, I’ll just talk to him later then, come on Mikasa, let’s go,” he said and was about to drag her away before her famous temper when it came to Eren surfaced.

“What is he doing in that midgets office?!” she hissed with anger and Armin gave up a sigh.

“Probably helped Captain,” he said and pulled at her jacket and dragged her out of there. He gave a small bow towards Commander and Hanji who just smiled.

“Let’s go then!” Hanji exclaimed and marched forward and suddenly started sprinting making Moblit take off after them. Erwin laughed and went to his own office. Having more papers to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just throw me a comment if there is something you want to request!
> 
> I always try to read and answer those faithful readers of mine!
> 
> \-- Not an empty space --
> 
> This isn't my head! Where am I?!


End file.
